


jinhyuk and his charm

by kinderorchestra



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, seokwooseok as twins
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderorchestra/pseuds/kinderorchestra
Summary: “Jangan sampai kita jadi kayak soal tes psikopat yang saudara kembar saling bunuh buat ketemu cowok itu ya,” kata Wooseok.“Bercanda lo,” Seokwoo menanggapi sambil menampar paha Wooseok.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	jinhyuk and his charm

Yang didekati oleh Minsoo adalah Wooseok, tapi entah kenapa dia jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kantin fakultas dengan Seokwoo. Ini sudah kali kesekian Seokwoo mentraktirnya dan bertanya-tanya mengenai berbagai hal yang sangat trivial kepadanya, bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Wooseok, mungkin hanya kepo saja, tapi rasanya seperti diinterogasi dan diintimidasi.

Dan dengan ajakan Seokwoo yang tidak bisa Minsoo tolak (karena kalau beruntung dan berjodoh, Seokwoo bisa jadi adik iparnya juga kan), dia sendiri jadi tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Wooseok yang semakin sibuk dengan hidupnya sendiri, apalagi semenjak dia masuk organisasi BEM.

“Habis ini lo kuliah apa?” tanya Seokwoo sambil menggeser minuman milik Minsoo yang baru saja diletakkan Ibu Kantin di hadapannya.

Minsoo menerima minuman yang digeser ke hadapannya itu dan menjawab, “Pasar Modal.”

“Oh,” Seokwoo menanggapi sambil tersenyum. “Keren juga nama mata kuliahnya.”

Yang bisa Minsoo lakukan untuk membalas pernyataan itu hanyalah tersenyum canggung. Kemudian dia merasakan _handphone_ -nya yang bergetar di saku celananya dan bergerak untuk mengambilnya. Ketika layarnya menyala, dia dapat melihat _chat_ Wooseok yang masuk.

Tanpa dia sadari, Seokwoo mengintip ke arah saku celananya dan melihat apa yang selalu dia bawa di sana. Kemudian dia menatap Minsoo yang sedang tersenyum sendiri sambil membalas _chat_ dan bertanya padanya, “Lo ngerokok?”

Senyuman Minsoo menghilang dan dia menoleh ke arah Seokwoo yang sedang memasukkan ujung sedotan ke mulutnya dan menyedot jus jeruknya sambil memperhatikannya. Sepertinya dia melihat bungkus rokok yang sedikit menyembul dari saku celananya. Entah kenapa tatapannya jadi lebih sinis. Dan sekarang Minsoo merasa sedikit lebih canggung lagi. Mungkin Seokwoo tidak suka dengan perokok.

Tanpa berniat menyembunyikan, Minsoo menjawab, “Iya.”

 _To Minsoo’s surprise,_ Seokwoo hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan minumnya. Sepertinya dia tidak masalah dengan seorang perokok yang mendekati saudara kembarnya.

Dengan itu, Minsoo menghela napas lega dan kembali fokus pada _handphone_ -nya untuk membalas _chat_ Wooseok yang masuk lagi.

\--

“Jangan pacaran sama Minsoo,” kata Seokwoo yang sedang mengaduk Indomie goreng dengan bumbunya di piring yang dia letakkan di atas _counter_ dapur.

Wooseok yang sedang duduk di ruang makan dan menghadap laptop langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Seokwoo. Dia menatap adik kembarnya bingung sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Tidak akan pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa Wooseok dan Seokwoo adalah saudara kembar. Orang-orang akan lebih tidak menyangka lagi jika mereka tahu bahwa Wooseok adalah saudara yang lebih tua dari Seokwoo.

Badan Seokwoo lebih tinggi, dia pun terlihat lebih garang daripada kakaknya, tidak banyak yang berani berhadapan dengannya. Sementara badan Wooseok yang kecil dan wajahnya yang manis membuatnya lebih mudah untuk didekati. Banyak yang menyukainya dan berteman dengannya. Tak jarang orang yang mendekatinya karena ingin berpacaran dengannya, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka mundur karena intimidasi dari Seokwoo.

Banyak yang baik kepada Wooseok karena tertarik padanya. Misalnya saja, Minsoo yang mulai mendekatinya dan beberapa waktu yang lalu mulai sering mengantarnya pulang. Terhadap pertanyaan Seokwoo tentang ‘siapa yang mengantarnya pulang hampir setiap hari’ pun Wooseok tidak bisa berbohong, dia malah menceritakan dengan detail apa saja yang dia lakukan dan bicarakan dengan Minsoo selama dia didekati. Dan begitu Seokwoo tahu namanya, jurusannya, dan wajahnya, dia pun langsung mendekati balik Minsoo dan mulai sok berteman untuk menginterogasinya. Padahal, tanpa sepengetahuannya, Minsoo hanyalah kamuflase dari apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Wooseok.

Wooseok menghela napas dan melepaskan kacamatanya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas tumpukan komik yang dia letakkan di atas meja, di sebelah laptopnya. Dia pun menutup laptop itu ketika Seokwoo mendekat membawa dua buah piring berisikan Indomie mereka. Piringnya diletakkan oleh Seokwoo di samping laptopnya, berlawanan sisi dari kacamatanya. Wooseok menerima dan menggesernya kursinya ke depan piringnya sambil melirik ke arah Seokwoo.

“Gue gak pacaran sama dia tuh,” katanya, menanggapi larangan dari Seokwoo.

Seokwoo duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dan mulai memakan Indomienya. Ekspresinya ketika menatap Wooseok seperti meminta penjelasan dari kakak kembarnya. Namun Wooseok terlihat sedang sibuk memutar-mutar Indomie dengan garpunya, mengacuhkannya.

“Tapi lo deket sama dia kan? Dia sampai gandeng-gandeng tangan lo segala, kata lo. Trus lo juga belakangan ini sering banget pulang sama dia kan,” kata Seokwoo, wajahnya terlihat tidak suka.

Wooseok hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum menikmati Indomienya, membiarkan pertanyaan Seokwoo menggantung untuk beberapa saat. Setelah mengunyah dan menelan suapan pertamanya, Wooseok baru menanggapi.

“Semester ini kelas terakhir gue banyak yang sama kayak kelas dia. Lagian kan lo sekarang udah jarang satu frekuensi sama gue,” ujar Wooseok.

“Lo sibuk nge-BEM juga,” kata Seokwoo.

“Apa bedanya sama lo? Lo sibuk modelling juga kan belakangan. Kita gak sefrekuensi lagi. Wajar kan kalau gue jadinya pulang sama orang lain?” dia beralasan.

Seokwoo meletakkan garpunya di piring dan memanggil nama kakaknya, “Seok.”

Dan Wooseok membalas, sedikit main-main, “Woo.”

“Pokoknya jangan pacaran sama dia,” kata Seokwoo. “Dia ngerokok.”

Wooseok memutar bola matanya. “Gue udah tahu. Dan gue tadi bilang kan? Gue gak pacaran sama dia.”

Seokwoo terus-terusan memperhatikannya, sementara Wooseok mencoba menghabiskan makanannya, sampai akhirnya Seokwoo menyerah dan mengangkat bahunya, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

“Ya ampun, gue gak dibikinin Indomie,” protes Yohan, adik mereka, yang muncul dari balkon lantai atas sambil melihat kakak kembarnya yang sedang makan Indomie di ruang makan.

Langkah kakinya cepat menuruni tangga. Dia melewati ruang makan dan memasuki dapur, mengambil gelas dan membuka kulkas. Dia menuangkan susu ke dalam gelasnya dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan untuk meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, di sebelah Seokwoo. Kemudian dia kembali ke dapur untuk mulai memasak mienya sendiri.

Seokwoo melirik ke arah gelas susu itu, kemudian menoleh ke arah Yohan yang sedang mengisi panci dengan air, dan pandangannya kembali ke susu itu, meraih gelasnya dan berkata, “Minta ya?” Lalu meminum susu itu.

Yohan langsung menoleh dan mengerang protes, “Kak~!”

“Lo kan di dapur, tinggal ambil aja lagi,” Wooseok berkata.

Setelah itu, Yohan tidak lagi mengeluh, dia fokus dengan mie yang sedang dimasaknya. Usai dia memasak Indomie dan menuangkan segelas susu untuk dirinya sendiri, dia kembali ke ruang makan dan duduk di samping Seokwoo. Dia makan di sana dengan kedua kakaknya.

Mereka sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Hanya ada suara piring dan garpu yang berdentingan, Yohan yang sedang mengunyah Indomie, dan Seokwoo yang sedang menyesap susu. Wooseok memperhatikan mereka berdua.

“Kalau makan berisik kayak gitu nanti dimarahin mama,” kata Wooseok.

“Mama gak ada,” balas Yohan dan malah semakin membuat-buat suara makan yang berisik.

Wooseok memelototinya. “Gak sopan,” marahnya. “Cemong-cemong semua tuh di pipi lo.”

Tiba-tiba Yohan menunjuk ke arah pipinya, ke arah bagian yang belepotan bumbu Indomie ke arah Wooseok, “Ini coba lo usepin aja kayak lo ngusep Kak Jinhyuk kemaren.”

Wooseok memelototinya. “Ngusep apa?”

“Ya lo suap-suapan mie ayam sama dia kan di kantin FIB, trus lo usepin bibirnya yang belepotan kecap. Lo pikir gak ada yang merhatiin?” ujar Yohan.

Masih sambil melotot ke arah Yohan, Wooseok melirik ke arah Seokwoo sekilas. Yohan terbingung-bingung untuk beberapa detik sebelum menyadari dan menutup mulutnya, menampar mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. Wooseok dan Yohan saling berpandangan. Tatapan mata Wooseok seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa dia akan membunuh Yohan jika apa yang dia takutkan terjadi.

Dan benar.

“Jinhyuk yang mana?” tanya Seokwoo sambil mengelap susu yang ada di philtrumnya dengan ujung lengan bajunya. “Yang ketua lo itu?”

Pertanyaan itu diarahkan ke Wooseok dan dia pun melirik Yohan malas. Sementara Yohan langsung menunduk dan melanjutkan makannya, seakan-akan dia tidak baru saja membuat Wooseok terjerembab.

Saat Wooseok tidak kunjung menjawab, Seokwoo berkata lagi. “Jinhyuk Ketua BEM? Pasangan lo itu?”

Wooseok sedikit menunduk, memajukan bibirnya, jari telunjuknya menyusuri tepian piringnya yang masih menyisakan sedikit Indomie, matanya memandang ke arah lain selain Seokwoo, isi kepalanya penuh dengan keragu-raguan. Pada akhirnya, tanpa dapat berbohong, dia mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seokwoo. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap adik kembarnya, mata mereka bertemu.

“Gue pikir cuma Ketua sama Wakil Ketua BEM aja hubungan lo sama dia?” tanya Seokwoo.

Menelan ludah, Wooseok menjawab, “Iya, memang.”

Ketika sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir Seokwoo, Wooseok tahu bahwa sekarang Jinhyuk adalah target barunya.

\--

“Wooseok!”

Dia mendengar suara Jinhyuk memanggilnya dan Wooseok yang sedang membuka pintu kantor BEM pun berhenti untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja, Jinhyuk ada tidak jauh dari tempat itu, datang menghampirinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Wooseok pun tersenyum balik padanya dan menunggu sampai dia berhenti di depannya.

“Ngapain berhenti? Masuk dulu,” kata Jinhyuk sambil meletakkan tangannya di punggung Wooseok dan sedikit mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam kantor mereka.

Wooseok pun membuka pintu masuk itu lebih lebar dan masuk ke dalam, kemudian menunggu Jinhyuk untuk masuk juga dan menutup pintunya. Saat Wooseok meraih remote untuk menyalakan pendingin ruangan, Jinhyuk menanggalkan tas ransel yang sedang dibawanya dan meletakkannya di atas salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan itu, kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Dia mengangkat benda itu dan menunjukkannya pada Wooseok yang langsung tersenyum.

“Ini titipan kamu kan?” tanyanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku.

Bukan sebuah buku, melainkan sebuah komik dari seri yang sedang dia baca, volume terbaru yang baru Jinhyuk selesaikan, dan dia mau meminjamkannya kepada Wooseok meskipun tujuh volume pertama masih dipinjam.

Wooseok pun berlari kecil mendekatinya dan mengambil komik itu dari tangan Jinhyuk. Dia meletakkan komik itu di depan dadanya, memeluk buku itu. Senyumannya terlihat manis, sambil menatap Jinhyuk dengan matanya yang berbinar.

“Makasih ya,” ucapnya.

Sebenarnya, dia tidak seberapa tertarik dengan komik, tapi dia sering melihat Jinhyuk yang membaca komik, nonton anime, dan bermain game sebelum dia jadi Ketua BEM. Semenjak menjadi Ketua BEM, dia sudah mengurangi kebiasaannya itu, tapi dia sepertinya suka berbagi dengan Wooseok, dan Wooseok _more than glad_ untuk mengetahui Jinhyuk lebih dekat. Dan buktinya sekarang dia malah tidak bisa berhenti membaca komik itu.

Tangan Jinhyuk yang besar pun terangkat dan mendarat di atas kepalanya, mengacak-acak lembut rambutnya, membuatnya terdiam dan matanya yang sayu berkedip-kedip. Ketika tangan itu menjauh dan Jinhyuk berjalan ke arah mejanya, Wooseok menghela napas, sedikit kecewa dilepaskan seperti itu.

Dia pun berjalan mengikuti Jinhyuk dan duduk di seberangnya, berhadapan dengan ketuanya. Dia meletakkan komik itu di atas meja di hadapannya dan memperhatikan Jinhyuk yang sedang membuka laci mejanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah laptop.

“Kamu tuh gak apa-apa baca komik kayak gitu? Nggak takut makin sibuk? Dua minggu lagi juga UAS,” katanya sambil membuka dan menyalakan laptop itu.

Wooseok menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, “Nggak apa-apa… Lagian ini volume terakhir kan?”

“Bukan yang terakhir sih,” kata Jinhyuk, diikuti sebuah tawa. “Masih ada lanjutannya tapi belum rilis.”

Mendengar itu, Wooseok tersenyum. “Ya udah, kalau kelar volume yang ini kan nanti berarti aku tinggal nungguin volume selanjutnya aja waktu UAS.”

“Nanti kalau waktu UAS kepikiran lanjutannya gimana?” tanya Jinhyuk.

Wooseok memajukan bibirnya. “Aku pasti bisa konsentrasi kok.”

“Lagian kamu kenapa deh mendadak ketagihan baca komik,” katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendenguskan tawa.

Kemudian suara ketikan di atas keyboard terdengar di dalam ruangan itu, Jinhyuk mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan sekarang Wooseok pun mulai membuka komik yang dibawakan oleh Jinhyuk itu, membaca satu per satu halaman, sampai Jinhyuk akhirnya buka mulut dan mengambil perhatiannya.

“Seok,” panggilnya.

Wooseok menoleh dan menatap Jinhyuk dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Terlihat Jinhyuk yang memberikannya isyarat untuk mendekat.

Melihat Wooseok yang masih terlihat bingung, Jinhyuk menambahkan, “Bisa ke sini? Bantuin cek ini dong.

Sambil mengangguk, Wooseok berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Jinhyuk. Kursi yang didudukinya pun diseret dan diletakkan di sebelah kursi Jinhyuk, kemudian dia duduk di sana dan menatap ke arah laptop Jinhyuk, terlihat sebuah email yang telah terbuka dan Jinhyuk menunjukkan isinya pada Wooseok. Wooseok pun membacanya dengan seksama.

Lengan mereka pun bersentuhan di jarak sedekat ini. Wangi Jinhyuk yang _musky_ tercium dengan jelas dan wajah Wooseok pun memerah ketika tidak sengaja menghirup.

“Cekin dong,” pinta Jinhyuk sambil membuka _attachment_ email.

Wooseok mengangguk dan mulai membaca apapun itu yang ada di layar laptop Jinhyuk.

Dia membaca paragraf pertama.

Kemudian paragraf pertama.

Paragraf pertama lagi.

Dan kalimat pertama.

Kalimat pertama lagi.

Lalu kata pertama.

Melihat itu, Jinhyuk tertawa rendah dan meraih kepala Wooseok. Diusapnya rambut Wooseok yang lembut. Ketika Wooseok menolehkan kepalanya, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Wooseok yang merah, bibirnya yang sedikit dimajukan, memandangi Jinhyuk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

“Kok gak konsen?” tanya Jinhyuk.

Wooseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kerah kemeja yang Jinhyuk kenakan dan menjawab, “Habis kamu deket banget.”

Jinhyuk mendenguskan sebuah tawa dan bertanya lagi, “Emang kenapa? Wangi?”

Dan, _to Jinhyuk’s surprise,_ Wooseok menganggukkan kepalanya. Jawaban yang hanya berbentuk gestur sederhana itu membuat Jinhyuk jadi sadar akan posisi mereka saat ini. Sangat dekat dan Jinhyuk sendiri pun dapat mencium wangi Wooseok. Dengan wajah Wooseok, mungkin tidak lebih dari dua puluh sentimeter tersisa.

Tanpa sadar, Wooseok mendekat, Jinhyuk menyambut. Napas mereka yang hangat terdengar bersahutan dan bertabrakan di tengah udara ruangan yang dingin. Dan ketika mereka semakin dekat— _drrrt drrrt_ —terdengar suara getaran _handphone_ dari saku kardigan yang dikenakan oleh Wooseok.

Mereka menjauh dengan wajah yang sama-sama merah. Wooseok meraih _handphone_ -nya dari dalam saku dan membuka pesan yang masuk dari Seokwoo.

Seokwoo  
  
lo dimana?

Dia melirik Jinhyuk sekilas sebelum fokus untuk membalas pesan dari adik kembarnya itu. Setelah itu, dia melirik ke arah Jinhyuk yang terlihat sedang fokus pada dokumen yang terpampang di layar laptopnya. Wooseok pun juga jadi fokus pada pekerjaan mereka. Akhirnya mereka bisa fokus meskipun duduk berdua dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, dengan sedikit rasa canggung yang mengisi ruangan itu.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, mereka sama-sama suka. Didekati seperti ini, Wooseok tidak masalah. Mungkin dia malah akan melakukan apapun untuk menutup-nutupi ini semua dari Seokwoo agar adik kembarnya itu tidak ikut campur. Tapi tetap saja, cepat atau lambat, Seokwoo pasti mengetahui semuanya.

\--

Kehadiran Wooseok yang sedang sibuk memilih sepatu dari rak yang ada di bawah tangga mengalihkan perhatian Seokwoo dari artikel di tabletnya yang sedang dibacanya. Wooseok sepertinya sadar bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan oleh adik kembarnya, dia mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh Seokwoo.

Setelah menemukan sepatu yang cocok dengan _outfit_ -nya, dia segera mengenakannya dan berdiri, kemudian berjalan dengan cepat ke arah pintu keluar.

Ketika dia sudah mengambil dua langkah dan hampir mengatakan, _“Gue pergi dulu ya, Woo,”_ kepada adik kembarnya, Seokwoo lebih dulu membuka mulutnya untuk menghentikannya.

“Mau kemana, Seok?” tanyanya.

Langkah Wooseok terhenti dan dia terdiam membeku menghadap ke arah pintu yang masih berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Dia menelan ludahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Seokwoo yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. Sebenarnya, Wooseok tidak pernah bisa berbohong pada siapapun, tapi dia pun tidak mau menjawab dengan terlalu jujur.

Sambil tersenyum, dia menjawab, “Ke toko buku aja.”

Tiba-tiba Seokwoo mematikan tabletnya dan meletakkannya di meja kopi yang ada di hadapannya. “Ikut,” katanya.

Mata Wooseok melebar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika dia melihat Seokwoo bersiap-siap, mencari sesuatu di balik bantal-bantal _cushion_ yang ada di atas sofa yang barusan didudukinya, sepertinya _handphone_ -nya. Saat Seokwoo menoleh ke arahnya, Wooseok mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sebenarnya, hari ini dia ada janji dengan Jinhyuk, ke toko buku, untuk menemani pemuda itu mencari sebuah buku yang Wooseok bahkan tidak tahu apa. Rencananya sih, mungkin, sambil melakukan hal lain. Makan siang bersama misalnya. Atau mungkin nonton. Kalau ada Seokwoo, bisa-bisa semuanya gagal.

Setelah Seokwoo menemukan _handphone_ -nya, dia memasukkan _handphone_ itu ke saku celananya dan mendekati Wooseok yang sedang berdiri mematung tidak jauh dari pintu.

“Lo ngapain ikut?” tanya Wooseok. “Gak usah.”

“Loh? Emang kenapa?” tanya Seokwoo balik dengan wajah polos menatap kakak kembarnya yang lebih pendek hampir dua puluh sentimeter darinya.

Mata Wooseok bergerak-gerak gelisah, tidak fokus, mencari-cari jawaban yang sekiranya bisa membuat Seokwoo tidak jadi mengikutinya, tapi hal itu malah semakin membuat Seokwoo curiga. Dia menunggu Wooseok untuk menjawab, tapi Wooseok masih terdiam dengan dahi yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Kemudian suara _handphone_ bergetar terdengar dan membuat Seokwoo sedikit berjingkat. Suara itu berasal dari saku celananya, _handphone_ -nya yang tadi dia masukkan ke sana. Dia merogoh sakunya untuk meraih benda itu dan mengeluarkannya dari sana. Layarnya menyala dan menampakkan sebuah nama dengan sebuah foto di sana. Dia melirik ke arah Wooseok sebelum menerima panggilan yang masuk itu dan menempelkan speaker _handphone_ itu ke telinganya.

“Halo. Ya, Ma?” jawabnya.

Sepertinya Mama yang menghubunginya. Biasanya, di jam seperti ini, Seokwoo, Wooseok, atau Yohan dipanggil untuk membantu Mama mengirimkan file yang beliau lupa kirim ke email kantornya dari laptop yang memang selalu ditinggal di ruang kerja.

Ditelepon oleh Mama rasanya seperti sebuah undian dan yang namanya keluar adalah orang yang kalah. Mereka harus mengangkat telepon itu sebisa mungkin. Apabila tidak mengangkat, maka mereka harus memiliki alibi yang kuat untuk menghindari omelan mama. Dan apabila ternyata yang ditelepon tidak sedang berada di rumah, maka Mama akan menelepon yang lainnya yang sekiranya masih ada di rumah atau sekitarnya. Mama mengetahui seluruh jadwal mereka dan sebenarnya sebelum berencana pergi untuk bertemu Jinhyuk, Wooseok pun sudah meminta izin pada Mama.

Mungkin sifat Seokwoo yang overprotektif dan suka mencari tahu itu turun dari Mama mereka. Bedanya, Yohan takut pada Mama, tapi tidak takut pada Seokwoo. Wooseok sendiri, bukannya dia takut dengan Seokwoo atau apa, dia hanya terlalu terbiasa bergantung satu sama lain dengan Seokwoo, dan dia tidak bisa berbohong padanya. Seokwoo _literally_ adalah belahan jiwa Wooseok dan entah kenapa rasanya apabila Wooseok berbohong atau tidak menceritakan dengan lengkap, maka Seokwoo akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Lagipula, Seokwoo sendiri juga selalu jujur dan tulus pada Wooseok, jadi Wooseok tidak pernah merasa dirugikan.

“Sebentar,” kata Seokwoo pada Mama yang ada di ujung lain telepon. Sambil masih menatap Wooseok, dia melangkah mundur perlahan ke arah tangga.

Seokwoo akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan berbalik ke arah tangga, menaikinya sambil masih berbicara pada Mama. Mata Wooseok mengikuti sosok Seokwoo yang bergerak cepat naik ke lantai dua.

Sebelum Seokwoo menghilang dari padangannya, dia berteriak, “Woo, gue keluar!!” Dan dia pun segera beranjak keluar dari rumah itu sebelum Seokwoo selesai dengan tugas dari Mama dan kembali untuk menguntitnya.

\--

Melihat Wooseok yang bertumpu dagu dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan membuat Jinhyuk tertawa. Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Wooseok yang kemudian melirik ke arahnya dan wajahnya pun memerah karena ketahuan melamun. Dia berusaha menutupi wajahnya, tapi Jinhyuk sudah meraih kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menahannya.

“Kamu ngapain, Seok?” Jinhyuk bertanya.

Meskipun tersenyum, dia nampak sedikit cemas ketika memperhatikan wajah Wooseok. Wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan Jinhyuk kembali menepuk-nepuknya.

“Kepikiran apa? Dari tadi cemberut?” tanyanya lagi.

Lagi-lagi Wooseok menggeleng. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, dia meraih gelas jusnya yang ada di atas meja dan meminum milkshake coklatnya melalui sedotan, tapi Jinhyuk terus menatapnya seakan-akan masih menunggu jawaban darinya. Ketika Wooseok melirik ke arah Jinhyuk pun, Jinhyuk masih menatapnya. Dia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya.

“Ya udah kalau gak mau cerita,” kata Jinhyuk sambil meraih pipi Wooseok dan menghapus sesuatu dari ujung bibirnya. Ada _whipped cream_ dari milkshakenya yang diminumnya, dan Jinhyuk menghapusnya.

Wooseok memajukan bibirnya dan berkata, “Cliche banget. Ada makanan yang nempel di bibir trus dilapin sama mas _crush._ ”

Jinhyuk tertegun memandangnya, tangannya pun berhenti di pipi Wooseok. “Aku mas _crush_?”

Tidak merasa canggung sama sekali dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan, Wooseok menjawab, “Kira-kira kayak gitu.”

Jinhyuk mengacak-acak rambutnya. “Gemes banget kenapa sih?”

Setelah itu, Wooseok jadi kembali _deep in thought_ dan terlihat tanpa memikirkan apa-apa, mengaduk milkshakenya yang masih setengah penuh. Jinhyuk menghela napas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada buku yang terbuka di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa dia ketahui, tatapan Wooseok beralih ke arahnya, memandanginya dari samping, menumpu dagunya, memperhatikan setiap detail di wajah Jinhyuk.

Kemudian dia tiba-tiba berkata, “Kamu serius nggak sih sama aku?”

Jujur saja, pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat aneh dan terdengar terlalu berharap bagi Wooseok sendiri, tidak seperti Wooseok yang biasanya. Tapi dia teringat kata-kata Jinhyuk tepat dua minggu setelah mereka menjabat menjadi Ketua dan Wakil Ketua BEM.

Jinhyuk langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Wooseok dengan wajah penuh tanya. Setelah mencari-cari apa maksud dari perkataan Wooseok dan memahaminya, dia langsung menghela napas.

Dia ingat waktu itu dia bilang kepada Wooseok bahwa dia tidak bisa hanya bersikap sebagai Ketua dan Wakil Ketua BEM karena lama-lama dia merasa bahwa dia semakin sayang pada Wooseok. Dan Jinhyuk mengakui bahwa dia mungkin terlalu stress di saat-saat dia mengucapkan hal itu, banyak pikiran, frustrasi. Wooseok terlihat sangat manis di hadapannya, bersikap sangat baik ketika dia tidak bersemangat, membuatkannya teh di kantor BEM, dan membelikannya makanan.

 _Not gonna lie,_ mungkin benar kata orang-orang, _a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach._ Begitu sate ayam yang Wooseok order disajikan oleh Wooseok sendiri di piring, kemudian diletakkan di atas meja kerjanya, Jinhyuk langsung mengatakan hal itu setelah melahap tusukan sate kedua.

 _“Kayaknya aku gak bisa nganggep kamu cuma Wakilku aja,”_ ucapnya waktu itu. Dan mata Wooseok yang bulat dan lucu itu menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Jinhyuk menghela napas dan berkata, _“Aku rasa aku sayang sama kamu.”_

Setelah hari itu, dia pikir dia hanya mengucapkan hal itu karena dia sedang stress masalah kuliah dan organisasi sehingga diperlakukan dengan baik seperti itu membuatnya melantur. Tapi mungkin karena kata-katanya sendiri itu juga, dia sudah tidak bisa menganggap Wooseok sebagai Wakil Ketuanya lagi. Semakin lama mereka semakin dekat, bukan kedekatan seorang Ketua dan Wakilnya. Entah kenapa jadi sering ingin berduaan saja. Sampai-sampai semua menteri dan staff mereka di BEM tahu.

Sayangnya, meskipun Wooseok terlihat responsif dan menyambutnya dengan baik, sekarang dia seperti jadi lebih berhati-hati dengan Jinhyuk. Jarang sekali Jinhyuk bisa mengajaknya keluar sebagai teman (ehem) seperti ini. Biasanya mereka hanya bisa bersama ketika ada kegiatan organisasi.

Jinhyuk tersenyum. Dia merangkul Wooseok dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. “Lah kamu diseriusin tapi ngehindari terus?”

Wooseok menghela napas dan melepaskan rangkulan tangan Jinhyuk, kemudian menghadap ke arahnya. “Aku kan udah bilang. Saudara kembarku biasanya nggak bisa diem kalau aku dideketin orang lain.”

“Takut apa?” tanya Jinhyuk.

“Nanti kamu ngejauhin aku kalau kamu dideketin sama dia,” jelas Wooseok.

“Hah?” Jinhyuk menatapnya heran. “Dideketin?”

“Diinterogasi sama dia.”

Dan perkataannya membuat Jinhyuk menaikkan satu alisnya dan mengangkat bahunya. Wooseok memutar bola matanya.

“Kamu tahu gak kenapa aku nggak punya pacar sampai sekarang?”

Jinhyuk tersenyum dan lagi-lagi menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

“Nggak apa-apa kan gak punya pacar? Yang penting nanti punya pasangan hidup,” kata Jinhyuk. “Lagian, kalau emang jodoh, pasti halangan apapun bisa dilalui.”

Wooseok terdiam sambil memandangi Jinhyuk yang sekarang kembali fokus pada buku yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian dia merasakan _smartwatch_ -nya yang bergetar dan melihat sebuah _chat_ yang masuk dari Seokwoo.

\--

“Jinhyuk? Lo sering ke sini?”

Jinhyuk langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya ketika dia mendengar pertanyaan itu dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping mejanya sambil membawa sebuah cup kopi dari kafe itu. Dia memperhatikan wajah yang familiar dari seorang laki-laki berbadan tinggi dan berwajah tampan yang cukup sering dia lihat di berbagai media, terutama majalah universitas dan koran lokal, dan yang lebih sering lagi… di _lockscreen_ _handphone_ Wooseok.

Seokwoo yang merupakan adik kembar Wooseok, kembar tidak identik dimana sewaktu dalam kandungan Seokwoo mengambil hampir seluruh nutrisi yang diberikan oleh orang tua mereka sehingga dia terlahir dengan badan yang jauh lebih tinggi dibading kakak kembarnya. Mungkin sudah sekitar satu bulan lebih Jinhyuk tidak melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini. Mereka cukup mengenal baik, apa lagi Jinhyuk memang sudah beberapa kali pergi ke rumah Wooseok untuk urusan organisasi. Selama itu, Seokwoo membiarkannya mampir, mungkin karena hanya menganggap mereka sebagai partner organisasi, dan memang saat itu mereka benar-benar partner organisasi, tanpa tahu bahwa hubungan mereka akan jadi sedalam ini.

Jinhyuk tersenyum pada Seokwoo dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menjawab, “Ya. Lumayan sering. Kan deket kampus.” Kemudian dia mengedarkan padangannya ke seluruh penjuru kafe yang terlihat cukup padat dan melirik ke arah kursi yang ada di seberang mejanya. Dia pun menunjuk ke arah kursi itu dan berkata pada Seokwoo, “Mau duduk di sini nggak?”

Seokwoo pun bergerak untuk duduk di kursi itu dan meletakkan cupnya di atas meja. Mereka saling tersenyum, dan senyuman mereka berdua sama-sama canggung. Jinhyuk pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptopnya.

“Bentar ya, gue balesin email dulu,” kata Jinhyuk.

“Ya, gak apa-apa. Makasih. Gue kebetulan tadi cari meja kosong gak ada,” balas Seokwoo sebelum menyesap kopinya.

Jinhyuk melemparkan sebuah senyuman sekali lagi sebelum kembali ke pekerjaannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Jinhyuk pun mengirim email itu dan langsung menutup laptopnya. Terlihat Seokwoo yang sedang fokus dengan _handphone_ -nya. Mendadak dia teringat pada apa yang dikatakan Wooseok tentang Seokwoo. Dia sering mendatangi siapapun yang dia tahu sedang mendekati saudara kembarnya dan menginterogasi mereka hingga mereka merasa tidak nyaman dan akhirnya menjauhi Wooseok.

Fokus Seokwoo beralih dari _handphone_ -nya dan melihat ke arah Jinhyuk yang sekarang sedang meraih satu french fries dari piring yang ada di atas meja dan memakannya. Dia pun menawarkan french fries itu pada Seokwoo.

“Makasih,” ucap Seokwoo, mengambil satu french fries juga dari piring itu. “Lagi sibuk apa?” tanyanya sambil menggigit french fries, matanya terfokus pada sosok Jinhyuk, tatapannya tajam seakan ingin mengintimidasi, tapi Jinhyuk tidak gentar.

“Makan french fries,” jawab Jinhyuk sambil menjejalkan tiga buah french fries ke dalam mulutnya.

“Kesibukan lo anjir, bukan apa yang lagi lo lakuin,” kata Seokwoo sambil tertawa.

Jinhyuk tertawa balik dan akhirnya menjawab, “Ada seminar, bro, minggu depan, sama Pak Presiden.”

“Oh,” Seokwoo menanggapi. “Yang kembaran gue jadi _liaison officer_ itu, ya?”

Jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. “Lo tahu gak? Sebenernya itu bukan kerjaannya dia. Itu kerjaan Sie bidangnya, tapi orangnya gak becus, dan Wooseok kesel, dia kan orangnya semacam _no nonsense_ gitu lah, makanya dia ambil alih kerjaannya.”

Seokwoo mengangguk dan menanggapi, “Oh, gitu.”

“Dan gue cuma bantuin dia dikit, karena Ibu gue kenal,” tambah Jinhyuk.

“Ya iya lah, kan Walikota, masa gak kenal sama Presiden,” kata Seokwoo, wajahnya terlihat _amused._

Jarang ada orang yang berani berhadapan dengan Jinhyuk seperti ini. Dari perlakuannya terhadap Jinhyuk, gerak-gerik, dan cara bicaranya, sudah jelas kalau kepribadiannya kuat. Dan sekarang mereka hanya sedang kuat-kuatan saja.

“Jangan salah,” kata Jinhyuk. “Gak banyak yang kayak gitu.”

Seokwoo menangguk lagi. Sekarang dia mencondongkan badannya ke arah Jinhyuk dan tangannya menyilang di atas meja, dia tiba-tiba berkata, “Kalau gitu, makasih udah bantuin kembaran gue.”

Jinhyuk mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, “ _It’s nothing._ Gue cuma ngasih nomor hp ajudannya. Kembaran lo yang kerja keras.”

“Iya sih. Dia emang pekerja keras, jadi gue gak heran kalau ada orang yang nyalon jadi Ketua BEM minta dia jadi Wakilnya. Entah kalau ternyata yang dilihat bukan kerjaannya, tapi yang lain-lain,” kata Seokwoo sebelum meminum kopinya lagi, matanya masih tertuju pada Jinhyuk, seakan-akan menantangnya untuk membalas dengan klarifikasi yang mungkin akan membuat Seokwoo semakin mendesaknya.

“Kualitas kerjaannya jelas gak perlu ditanya, seseorang yang bisa gue andalkan, tapi gue juga ngelihat kualitasnya yang lain,” kata Jinhyuk jujur.

“Misalnya?” Seokwoo mencoba mengorek lebih dalam sambil melanjutkan makan french fries milik Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seokwoo ketika dia menjawab, “Baiknya sama perhatiannya,” dan dia memasukkan french fries ke mulutnya sebelum melanjutkan, “Manisnya.”

Dan Seokwoo tersedak. Berani-beraninya ada yang tidak menyensor pendapat mereka tentang kakak kembarnya. Memang jarang menemukan yang blak-blakan seperti Jinhyuk, biasanya mereka akan menciut dan berpura-pura menganggap Wooseok sebagai teman saja ketika Seokwoo mendekati mereka. Yang berani seperti Jinhyuk begini biasanya adalah mereka yang _edgy_ , tapi bagi Seokwoo mereka tidak memiliki visi dan misi hidup yang jelas.

“Minum dulu, bro,” kata Jinhyuk sambil menggeser cup kopi Seokwoo mendekat pada pemiliknya, yang langsung diraih dan diminum olehnya.

Ketika Seokwoo masih sibuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya dengan minuman, Jinhyuk malah makin memperparah dengan, “Maka dari itu, gue sayang sama Wooseok.”

Dan kopi di mulutnya menyembur, mengenai french fries yang ada di tengah meja dan laptop Jinhyuk yang untungnya dalam posisi sudah tertutup. Seokwoo pun dengan cekatan meraih tisu untuk mengelap permukaan-permukaan yang terkena semburan kopinya. Dan setelah dilihat-lihat, kemeja Jinhyuk juga kena sedikit dan sekarang Jinhyuk sedang mengelap nodanya dengan tisu juga.

“Duh, maaf, makanan lo kena juga,” ucap Seokwoo sambil meraih piring french fries yang juga terkena kopinya.

Jinhyuk tersenyum dan berkata, “Gak apa-apa, udah hampir habis. Atau lo mau makan snack yang lain juga? Gue belikan.”

Seokwoo menggelengkan kepala. “Nggak. Nggak usah, bro. Gue aja yang pesen.” Dia pun mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil salah satu _waiter_ di sana sebelum Jinhyuk menolak. Dia memesan sebuah platter dan _waiter_ itu pun pergi. Ketika melihat kemeja berwarna biru muda yang dikenakan oleh Jinhyuk, dia terlihat sedikit merasa bersalah. “Baju lo…” ucapnya.

Sambil tersenyum, Jinhyuk berkata, “Habis ini gak ada kuliah sih, cuma rapat BEM bentar. _No problem._ ”

Setelah itu, dia mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dari saku celana dan fokus kepada gadgetnya itu sambil menyedot minumannya sendiri. Seokwoo menghilangkan rasa tidak enak di tenggorokannya dengan berdeham. Tidak pernah dia merasa secanggung ini berhadapan dengan orang yang mendekati kakak kembarnya.

Seokwoo dibuat heran ketika sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir Jinhyuk dan tiba-tiba dia menunjukkan layar _handphone_ -nya yang menyala pada Seokwoo. Terlihat sebuah halaman chat antara dia dan kakak kembarnya.

Wooseok  
  
udah makan belum?  
  
jangan telat makan lagi

“Lo lihat sendiri deh. Perhatian kan?” ucapnya, masih dengan senyuman yang terlihat tulus, dan Seokwoo bisa melihat bahwa dia terlihat senang dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh kakak kembarnya itu.

Jinhyuk menarik kembali _handphone_ -nya. Dia kembali memperhatikan pesan dari Wooseok sebelum membalasnya dengan sebuah tawa kecil yang mengikuti.

Seokwoo hanya bisa duduk di sana sambil memandangi Jinhyuk yang mungkin terlalu jujur untuknya. Dia tidak menyangka dan mungkin dia tidak bisa menghadapi orang seperti ini. Tingkah laku Jinhyuk pun dilihat-lihat sepertinya juga tidak ada obatnya.

\--

Raut wajah Wooseok masam ketika dia harus berjalan cepat menuju kantor BEM, memeluk erat materi kuliah yang sedang dibawanya, sambil menghindari seseorang yang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Ketika orang itu berhasil menyusulnya dan meraih lengan tangannya, Wooseok berhenti dan menghempas tangan orang itu agar melepaskannya.

Ketika dia mulai berjalan lagi, orang itu menahannya lagi, kali ini lebih kuat, untuk membuatnya tetap berada di sisinya. Wooseok menghela napas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhadapan dengannya.

“Gue tunggu,” kata orang itu, Minsoo, yang masih memegangi Wooseok.

Wooseok masih sedikit-sedikit berusaha melepaskan tangan Minsoo dari lengannya. “Gak usah,” katanya. “Gue lama.”

“Gak apa-apa, gue tunggu,” Minsoo bersikeras.

Hal itu membuat Wooseok menghela napas dan sekali lagi menghempaskan tangannya. “Kenapa sih makin ke sini lo makin maksa? Kuliah lo kan udah selesai? Gue nanti pulang sendiri!”

“Wooseok…” panggilnya frustrasi sambil berusaha menarik Wooseok mendekat.

“Misi, misi, misi, telat, telat, telat!”

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul, berlari ke arah mereka, dengan teriakan yang semakin dekat, menerobos dan berdiri di tengah-tengah, membuat Minsoo mundur dan Wooseok mengalihkan pandangannya dengan raut muka penuh kebingungan. Tapi ketika tangannya diraih oleh orang itu, Jinhyuk, Wooseok dengan yakin menggenggam tangannya balik, dan kemudian Jinhyuk berlari sambil menariknya untuk menyeberang jalan menuju ke arah kantor BEM.

“Rapat, rapat, rapat!” teriaknya sambil menarik Wooseok menjauh dari Minsoo yang hanya bisa terkejut memandangi punggung mereka yang semakin mengecil dari pandangannya. Dia dapat mendengar Wooseok yang tertawa-tawa sambil mengikuti Jinhyuk, menolehkan kepalanya sekali ke arah Minsoo yang tercengang dengan wajah yang terlihat bahagia. Dan Minsoo sekarang hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia tahu Jinhyuk, dan Ketua BEM itu memang terkenal eksentrik, jadi tidak heran caranya untuk mengajak Wakilnya rapat seperti itu. Tapi sungguh yang barusan itu terjadi terlalu mendadak dan membuatnya heran.

Ketika dia ling-lung dan hendak berbalik untuk menuju parkiran mobil, dia tidak sengaja menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang berbadan sangat tinggi di ujung matanya. Dia pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya, Seokwoo yang kini sedang mengambil langkah mendekat sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Seokwoo berhenti di hadapannya dan memelototinya. Minsoo pun hanya bisa meringis ditatap seperti itu.

“Lo ngapain kakak kembar gue tadi?” tanya Seokwoo.

Hanya, “Engga,” jawaban dari Minsoo sebelum dia berkata, “Gue cabut dulu.” Lalu dia kabur ke arah parkiran.

Seokwoo menghela napas dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Dia memandangi gedung kantor BEM yang ada di seberang jalan. Pintunya sudah tertutup, Wooseok dan Jinhyuk sudah ada di dalam sana, mungkin dengan beberapa staff mereka juga. Jujur saja, Seokwoo tidak mudah percaya dengan siapapun itu yang mendekati Wooseok. Meskipun Jinhyuk terlihat jujur dan kompeten, satu jam percakapan yang mereka lakukan di hari ini tidak akan pernah cukup dan Jinhyuk belum pantas diberikan kesempatan.

Akhirnya Seokwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari gedung itu dan berjalan ke arah tempat parkir kemana Minsoo kabur barusan. Niatnya dia akan menunggu Wooseok sampai selesai rapat, tapi sepertinya waktunya akan terlalu panjang, kata Jinhyuk mungkin sampai malam. Nanti dia suruh Yohan saja untuk menjemput kakak mereka. Setelah melihat apa yang Minsoo lakukan barusan, dia tidak mau Wooseok pulang dengan orang lain.

\--

“Emang lo harus ikut ya?” tanya Wooseok, wajahnya tidak senang.

Sejak tadi, dia bernafsu untuk mendorong kembarannya menjauh, tidak boleh dekat-dekat, kalau bisa malah lebih baik Seokwoo kesasar saja di kerumunan ini, sementara dia pergi menemui Jinhyuk. Seokwoo membuntutinya, dan tak hanya dia, Yohan pun ikut dibawa.

Biasanya ketika Seokwoo mendekati orang yang mendekati Wooseok, orang itu akan menjauh, tapi tidak dengan Jinhyuk. Malah sepertinya mereka jadi semakin dekat. Seperti teman. Bukan seperti seseorang yang Seokwoo didekati untuk diusir. Beberapa hari belakangan, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan Wooseok pikir apa yang dilakukan Seokwoo akan sama saja dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya pada mereka yang dekat-dekat dengan Wooseok, tetapi sepertinya dia dan Jinhyuk sekarang berteman.

Mendengar pertanyaan Wooseok, Seokwoo mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangan dari _handphone_ yang sedang dipegangnya, matanya membulat memandangi Wooseok dengan bingung. Kemudian dia mengarahkan layar _handphone_ -nya ke Wooseok dan menunjuk layar itu dengan telunjuknya.

“Jinhyuk yang ngajakin gue,” katanya, chat yang ditunjukkan itu adalah Jinhyuk.

“Lo kan yang minta?” tuduh Wooseok.

“Gue cuma tanya-tanya lo mau kemana sama dia hari sabtu gini, trus gue malah diajak.”

Tapi Wooseok tidak bisa marah kepada Jinhyuk, karena setidaknya dia berhasil membuat Seokwoo menjadi sedikit lebih bersahabat padanya, jika dibandingkan dengan perlakuan Seokwoo kepada orang-orang sebelumnya yang mendekati Wooseok.

Rencananya, mereka hari ini akan menonton film bersama di bioskop dan Jinhyuk sudah membelikan tiket untuk mereka berempat. Jinhyuk sudah menunggu di bioskop, sementara mereka baru sampai. Sempat ada pertengkaran dan hompimpah untuk siapa yang menyetir mobil sebelum mereka berangkat, dan Seokwoo kalah, tapi dia meminta _re-match_ karena Yohan terlambat menunjukkan tangannya, kemudian berakhir dengan kekalahan Yohan, maka dari itu mereka sedikit terlambat. _At least_ filmnya belum dimulai.

“Gue juga diajak,” Yohan menimpali.

Wooseok pun langsung melengos dengan bibirnya yang maju. Yohan sendiri bisa saja kan menolak. Tidak harus berempat seperti ini.

Ketika mereka sampai di bioskop, mereka langsung mencari-cari sosok Jinhyuk. Dia dapat melihat Jinhyuk yang baru saja berbalik dari _counter_ makanan dan juga melihat mereka yang baru saja masuk. Dia membawa pesanan mereka.

“Bro!” sapa Seokwoo sambil tersenyum.

“Hotdog pesenan lo ambil sendiri di counter ya,” kata Jinhyuk sambil memberinya selembar kertas kecil.

Seokwoo menerimanya dan berjalan ke arah counter untuk mengambil pesanannya yang satu jam yang lalu dia titipkan ke Jinhyuk. Yohan yang tahu diri pun langsung menghampirinya untuk membantu membawakan barang. Wooseok mendekati Jinhyuk dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Wooseok meraih lengan Jinhyuk dan satu tangannya yang lain meraih gelas cola yang Jinhyuk bawa untuk mengurangi bebannya.

Setelah dua menit berlalu, Seokwoo kembali ke barisan dengan hotdognya. Begitu mata Wooseok bertemu tatap dengan mata Seokwoo, dia langsung melengos dan menyeret Jinhyuk ke arah pintu masuk studio. Yohan hanya bisa menahan tawa ketika dia melihat Seokwoo melotot melihat Wooseok yang mulai terlihat berani dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Mereka mengikuti Wooseok dan Jinhyuk yang beranjak ke studio. Di dalam studio yang masih terang pun Wooseok dan Jinhyuk berhenti tepat di samping empat tempat duduk yang sudah dipesan. Ketika Wooseok menariknya untuk duduk bersebelahan, Jinhyuk terdiam di tempat dan menunggu kedua saudara Wooseok sampai mereka ada di sampingnya. Wooseok menatap Jinhyuk heran, sementara Jinhyuk hanya tersenyum. 

“Kamu duduk dulu sama kembaran dan adik kamu. Aku nyusul,” kata Jinhyuk sambil memberikan akses jalan untuk Seokwoo dan Yohan.

Seokwoo yang pertama duduk, menarik Wooseok untuk duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian Yohan. Ketika Yohan melewatinya, dia berkelakar, “Mau ngambil hati nih?”

“Ngambil hati siapa? Lo?” tanya Jinhyuk.

Dan hasilnya, Yohan ada di antara Jinhyuk dan Wooseok. Jinhyuk sendiri bisa melihat bahwa sebenarnya tembok penghalang bagi hubungan Wooseok dengan _possible romantic interest_ -nya bukan hanya Seokwoo, melainkan juga Yohan. Kalau Seokwoo menggunakan pendekatan yang lebih serius, Yohan mungkin lebih ke jahil.

“Gak masalah kan, Hyuk?” tanya Seokwoo dari ujung sana pada Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, memangku satu box popcorn besar di pahanya. “Gak masalah,” jawabnya.

Seokwoo meraih lengan atas Wooseok untuk mengalihkan perhatian Wooseok padanya. Wooseok pun menoleh dengan tatapan tidak suka dan bibir yang dimajukan. “Apa?” solotnya.

“Gue nge- _slow_ bukan karena gue setuju seratus persen ya,” bisik Seokwoo.

Kemudian Wooseok membalas, sama-sama berbisik, “Gue selama ini gak lanjut sama cowok lain, bukan karena lo yang bikin gue berpikir dua kali.”

Mereka fokus dengan film yang ditampilkan di layar bioskop itu. Sesekali Wooseok melirik ke arah Jinhyuk. Melihat Jinhyuk yang terlihat serius ketika menonton sambil memakan popcorn dan meminum cola, meskipun tidak sedang memperhatikannya, entah kenapa Wooseok merasa senang.

Di pertengahan film, ketika popcorn di kotak besar yang diletakkan di atas paha Wooseok sudah hampir habis karena dimakan oleh Seokwoo dan Yohan, Jinhyuk tiba-tiba mencondongkan badannya ke hadapan Yohan yang ada di antara Wooseok dan dia, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dia menuangkan setengah dari popcornnya yang masih sisa banyak ke kotak di atas paha Wooseok sebelum kembali duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya dan fokus ke film yang mereka tonton lagi.

 _“Thanks, bro,”_ ucap Seokwoo.

Jinhyuk menunjukkan jempolnya untuk menanggapi ucapan Seokwoo. Wooseok pun tersenyum memperhatikan Jinhyuk yang matanya bersinar karena memantulkan cahaya dari layar bioskop itu sambil memakan sisa popcornnya, sementara Seokwoo dan Yohan mulai sibuk mencelupkan tangan mereka ke dalam kotak popcorn lagi.

\--

Sepulangnya mereka dari bioskop, mereka langsung berpisah dengan Jinhyuk. Ketika Jinhyuk melambaikan tangannya pada Wooseok, Seokwoo dan Yohan langsung mengambil alih kedua tangan Wooseok dan menariknya secara bersamaan menuju ke tempat parkir. Mereka sempat bertengkar dan hompimpah lagi untuk menentukan siapa yang menyetir mobil dan lagi-lagi Yohan kalah.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Wooseok langsung lari ke lantai atas, menuju kamarnya. Dia berencana untuk mandi, mengenakan piyama, kemudian _chatting_ dengan Jinhyuk sebelum tidur, seperti apa yang dia lakukan belakangan ini dengan sang Ketua.

Tetapi setelah Wooseok mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya ke kaos tidur dan celana pendek, dengan rambut basah yang masih dia coba keringkan menggunakan handuknya, dia melihat Seokwoo yang rebahan di atas kasurnya ketika dia masuk ke kamarnya. Seokwoo rebahan sambil bermain dengan _handphone_ -nya, menyisakan setengah dari kasur Wooseok untuk ditempati oleh pemiliknya.

Seokwoo terlihat lucu di atas kasurnya, karena badannya yang terlalu tinggi, dia harus menekuk kakinya ketika tidur di kasur Wooseok. Mereka kembar, kamar mereka dipisah ketika mereka menginjak bangku SMP, dan semenjak saat itu badan Seokwoo tumbuh terlalu baik. Dia tidak bisa meminjam pakaian Wooseok, tidur di kasur Wooseok pun tidak muat, tapi terkadang dia seperti ini, menekuk dirinya di atas kasur yang memang lebih kecil itu untuk menemani Wooseok. Papa bilang untuk menghemat, ukuran kasur Wooseok disesuaikan dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

Wooseok pun naik ke atas kasurnya dan merangkak ke samping Seokwoo sebelum duduk dengan kaki yang disilangkan. Sambil mengusap-usapkan handuk ke kepalanya, dia memandangi Seokwoo yang sekarang memandanginya. Wooseok memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya, kaos dan celana training, kemudian dia mendorong Seokwoo menjauh.

“Lo gak mandi kan? Langsung ganti baju?” kata Wooseok sambil kemudian menutupi hidungnya. “Bau.”

Seokwoo memelototinya dan sedikit menunduk untuk mencium bau tubuhnya sendiri. “Mana ada gue bau?” protesnya.

Wooseok melepaskan handuknya dan meletakkannya di atas perut Seokwoo. “Gantungin.”

Seokwoo menerimanya dan memperhatikan handuk yang sedikit basah itu. “Ya,” jawabnya.

Ketika Wooseok hampir bergeser untuk berbalik dan mengambil _handphone_ -nya yang diletakkan di _nightstand_ , Seokwoo meraih paha telanjangnya dan menahannya agar tidak bergerak. Wooseok pun menurut dan tidak jadi berbalik, dia duduk menghadap Seokwoo dan menanti apa yang ingin dia sampaikan.

“Gue ngajakin Jinhyuk makan malam di rumah besok,” kata Seokwoo.

Dan Wooseok melotot mendengarnya. Dia memukul tangan Seokwoo yang masih ada di atas pahanya. “Besok papa mama dua-duanya di rumah,” ucapnya, sedikit memberikan peringatan pada nada bicaranya.

“Ya justru karena itu,” ujar Seokwoo sambil meraih dan menarik tangan Wooseok, mencoba membuatnya mendekat.

Wooseok pun terjungkal dan mendarat di sisi Seokwoo yang kemudian merangkulnya dan menarik Wooseok untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas lengannya. Wooseok menghela napas menyerah dan menyamankan dirinya di samping Seokwoo, meletakkan tangan di atas dadanya, dan kaki di atas pahanya, memeluk Seokwoo seperti koala.

“Lo mau jebak Jinhyuk?” tanya Wooseok dengan wajah yang ditekuk, menatap Seokwoo tidak setuju.

“Jebak apa? Papa mama kan tahunya Jinhyuk Ketua BEM, partner lo,” kata Seokwoo.

Wooseok memukul dadanya dan membuat Seokwoo mengaduh. “Pokoknya kalau gue sama Jinhyuk jadi _awkward_ dan gak bisa kerja sama dengan baik, lo yang gue salahin ya? Selama ini gue gak masalah kalau ada yang jadi males deketin gue karena lo, tapi ini Jinhyuk, dan dia partner gue, masih sisa satu tahun buat kerja bareng. Kalau lo bikin dia males sama gue, gue ancurin kerjaan lo juga.”

Seokwoo meraih pipinya dan mencubitnya dengan main-main. “Umumu… gitu banget ya naksir orang.”

Wooseok menepis tangan Seokwoo, bibirnya dimajukan dan dia merengek, “Bukan masalah naksir gak naksirnya! Ini tuh masalah kerjaan gue di organisasi, Woo!”

“Gak, gak akan gue hancurin atau permaluin. Jinhyuk udah gue anggep temen gue,” kata Seokwoo.

“Jadi sekarang lo gak masalah temenan sama yang deket sama gue?”

Seokwoo terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak. Diam-diam tangannya yang merangkul pundak Wooseok naik dan meraih kepalanya, menyentuh rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah, menyisir helaian itu dengan jari jemarinya, membuat Wooseok mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

“Gimana ya…” Seokwoo memulai. “Gue lumayan klik sama dia.”

Wooseok langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap Seokwoo tidak setuju. Dia memukul dada Seokwoo lagi. Dia marah kali ini.

“Seokwoo! Lo naksir dia?”

Dengan tatapan penuh skandal, Seokwoo memperhatikan Wooseok untuk melihat keseriusan kata-kata yang barusan Wooseok ucapkan dari ekspresinya. “Ya kali?”

“Jangan sampai kita jadi kayak soal tes psikopat yang saudara kembar saling bunuh buat ketemu cowok itu ya,” kata Wooseok.

“Bercanda lo,” Seokwoo menanggapi sambil menampar paha Wooseok.

Wooseok langsung mengusap kulit pahanya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Seokwoo dan menampar tangan Seokwoo untuk membalasnya. “Woo! Nanti ninggalin bekas,” protesnya.

“Males. Lo ngadi-ngadi,” ujar Seokwoo sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan membawa handuk yang tadi Wooseok titipkan padanya, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu kamar Wooseok.

Wooseok menoleh, mengikuti sosok adik kembarnya yang sekarang meraih kenop pintu kamarnya. “Mau kemana?” tanyanya.

“Ya tidur lah. Di kamar gue. Emang lo mau dikelon?” tanya Seokwoo balik sambil membuka pintu.

Belum Wooseok menjawab, Seokwoo sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintunya, membuat bibir Wooseok terbuka dengan kata-kata yang menggantung di udara. Wooseok pun akhirnya menutup mulutnya dan beranjak untuk mengambil _handphone_ -nya seperti yang direncanakannya di awal. Dia beralih ke _nightstand_ di samping kasurnya dan meraih _handphone_ -nya, tersenyum ketika dia melihat nama Jinhyuk ada di salah satu notifikasinya, kemudian menghabiskan malam untuk bertukar pesan dengan Jinhyuk.

\--

Jinhyuk memencet pipi Wooseok dengan pantat pensilnya, membuat Wooseok yang sedang membaca buku sambil bertumpu dagu melirikkan mata ke arah Jinhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya dengan penuh tanya. Bibirnya dimajukan dan Jinhyuk tertawa melihatnya.

“Kenapa?”

Dengan tatapan menghakimi, Wooseok bertanya, “Kamu diajak Seokwoo makan malam di rumahku nanti?”

Untuk beberapa saat, Jinhyuk terlihat canggung dan tidak enak hati, tetapi pada akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab, “Iya.”

Wooseok terus-terusan memandanginya untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dengan ekspresi yang masih sama, dan Jinhyuk terheran-heran melihatnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Mungkin dia tidak setuju Jinhyuk terlalu gencar mendekati keluarganya seperti ini? Mungkin dia terlihat terlalu ngegas dan berharap? Mungkin dia jadi terlihat tidak ada bedanya dengan laki-laki lain yang mendekati Wooseok?

Tiba-tiba Wooseok bertanya, “Kamu nggak naksir Seokwoo, kan?”

Kalau Jinhyuk sedang minum atau makan, mungkin yang ada di mulutnya akan menyembur saat itu juga.

“Pertanyaanmu itu…” Jinhyuk menatapnya dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki dan kembali dengan tidak percaya. “Bercanda?”

Wooseok meraih lengan tangan Jinhyuk dan mencubitnya. “Enggak. Habis kamu kayak lebih akrab sama kembaranku sekarang dan kalian bahkan ngerencanain hal tanpa sepengetahuanku.”

Jinhyuk mendenguskan tawa dan menggeser kursinya mendekat ke samping Wooseok hingga lengan mereka bersentuhan. Kemudian dia berkata, “Kalau deket _physically_ kayak gini sama dia, aku nggak pernah loh.”

Masih bertumpu dagu, Wooseok memperhatikan Jinhyuk tanpa menanggapi perkataannya. “Ya siapa tahu kan kamu chat aneh-aneh sama dia.”

Jinhyuk kali ini benar-benar tertawa. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Wooseok yang lembut dan membuatnya merengek sambil menepis tangannya.

“Jangan diacak-acak, aku habis ini kuliah,” protesnya sambil merapikan poninya.

Jinhyuk meraih tangan Wooseok yang barusan menepis tangannya dan menggenggamnya, kemudian membawa tangannya itu mendekat dan mencium punggungnya. Wajah Wooseok memerah diperlakukan seperti itu. Kemudian Jinhyuk menarik tangan Wooseok untuk membuatnya semakin dekat.

Napasnya yang hangat menerpa kulit pipi Wooseok. Kelopak mata Wooseok pun berkedip-kedip dan sedikit menutup ketika Jinhyuk semakin mendekat dan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata Wooseok benar-benar tertutup ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan dan dia melenguh ketika merasakan hangat.

Ciuman itu singkat dan inosen. Hanya beberapa detik, kemudian Jinhyuk melepaskannya dan membuat Wooseok membuka matanya.

“Kayak gini sama kembaranmu juga gak mungkin,” bisik Jinhyuk.

Wooseok menatap matanya sekilas sebelum melirik ke arah bibir Jinhyuk lagi. “Nggak yakin,” kata Wooseok, tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Jinhyuk menggenggam balik dengan lebih erat. “Coba lagi.”

Jinhyuk mendengus dan memajukan kepalanya lagi untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan lagi di bibirnya, sama singkatnya dengan yang barusan.

Wooseok menghela napas dan berkata, “Lagi.”

Dan lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Sampai bibir mereka sama-sama terbuka, saling menyambut, basah dan hangat, lembut dan dalam, berulang-ulang sampai mereka perlu berhenti untuk menjalani kegiatan berikutnya yang harus mereka penuhi.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu seperti itu, mereka meninggalkan ruangan kantor mereka. Wooseok menunggu Jinhyuk yang sedang mengunci pintu sambil memeluk materi kuliah yang akan dia hadiri setelah ini. Begitu Jinhyuk selesai mengunci pintu, Wooseok mendekat, dia berjinjit untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di dagu Jinhyuk, dan kemudian melangkah mundur sambil tertawa kecil.

Dia membalik badannya sambil masih menatap Jinhyuk dan berkata, “Nanti aku tunggu di rumah ya!”

Kemudian dia berlari ke arah gedung fakultasnya, sedikit melompat-lompat senang, meninggalkan Jinhyuk yang masih berdiri di depan kantor BEM. Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir Jinhyuk melihat rambut Wooseok yang lembut bergerak memantul-mantul naik turun seiring dengan langkahnya.

Hari ini, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di rumah Wooseok. Dia bahkan belum tahu orang tua Wooseok seperti apa, meskipun dia sudah mulai mengenal Seokwoo dan Yohan. Tapi dia yakin, memenangkan hati mereka akan sangat mudah, ketika hati Wooseok sudah dia miliki, dan hati saudara kembarnya terbuka untuknya. Dia terkekeh. _Everything is going to be exactly as planned._


End file.
